The conventional infrared detection element is described in Patent Literature 1. This infrared detection element has a structure that sandwiches an intermediate layer (InAsSb, GaInSb, AlAs, InAs, GaAs, AlSb, or GaSb) by upper and lower compound semiconductor layers (InSb, InAsSb, or InSbN). According to this literature, in the case of such a structure, there was given a finding that element characteristics could be improved by setting the intermediate layer to be of a superlattice structure and setting the thicknesses of the layers that make up the superlattice structure to be less than or equal to a critical film thickness.